


Double

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Double Penetration, Explicit Language, Hand Jobs, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-19
Updated: 2009-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you could give me double the pleasure... what would you say?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double

**Author's Note:**

  * For [witheringwhite](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=witheringwhite).



> Requested off jrock_ffrequest, written for witheringwhite.  
> Request: Hahah alrighty then... Well this may sound weird.. But somehow I ended up turning into a big fan of DP *__* And well. my favorite pairing in the world is Die x Kyo. >_> Would there be a way to make a pairing out of that.. Like uh.. I guess AU where there's another Die and uh... :x well Kyo gets to have fun. Love uke Kyo. Ok so basically I waaaaaaaaaant aahhh.. I love kyo with black hair, When I saw him in person I just died because his eyes held this innocence and I like asugf;adgf;augdv;u So.. Innocent Kyo getting some good smex from two Dies. Possible? :x  
> Note: Okay, so I set this in the only place I could think of it working. It's the set-up from the fic 'Dozing Green', only much further along - so far along that it's beyond even my current RP of the two. (I play both Die and Kyo, so this is all mine, baby.) Die's an Assassin and Kyo's his Clean-Up Crew. They're in a relationship. Die's half-vampire and Kyo's human.  
> Beta Readers: Callie  
> Song[s]: "偽りと憎しみの間で - Ituwari to nikushimi no aida de" by Calmando Qual

"How would you feel about it?" Die's voice is soft, echoing in my ears like a gentle wind.

I wasn't paying attention, too focused on the task at hand to actually bother with his words tonight. It's our first kill since he got put on suspension. There's blood everywhere, just like the old days. Blood on the ground, blood on Die... blood everywhere but on me. I've learned where to stand when he does this. It's always about placement... all of it. "Feel about what?"

Die chuckles, wiping his gun off and then his mouth. He drank from her, I watched him do it and now I can see that tent in the front of his leather pants, signifying everything that he is. The blood lust, the need to feed from another... all of it. But I love him for it all, just the same. He's mine and that's what matters the most.

I stand up, my eyes glittering as I pour the gasoline over the body. Okay... so maybe I enjoy getting rid of the evidence for our employers a bit too much sometimes. But not the way he does.

"Weren't you listening at all?"

I shake my head. "Sorry, too involved in cleaning up your damn mess." I smile at him and he shakes his head, lighting a cigarette and then tossing the match on the body as I turn to walk away, my bag over my shoulder. "What did you ask, baby?"

He snorts, puffing on his cig as the night ignites behind us. "If you could give me double the pleasure... what would you say?"

I smirk, turning to him for an instant and then laughing as I start running between the crates on the dock, heading for where we left his motorcycle. "I'd say okay, you know that!" My voice carries back to him as I run like I've not a care in the world... and I don't. I have him, I have an income again... and I get my needs filled in every way.

Die's behind me in an instant, swiping me up and planting me on his bike, sliding on behind me. "You drive tonight."

I turn it on, the engine roaring to life as I cling to the machine, peeling out and heading straight for the heart of the city. We weave between traffic the way I always do when I drive, not caring for anything in the world. If I die, my lover will simply bring me back to be with him for eternity. We've already agreed to that.

My laugher rings out, my body feeling freer than it has in months. I needed tonight... in every way.

Die clings to me, his mouth at my neck, teasing the new tattoo there. The evidence of his arousal presses into my ass and I know I'm in for it - hard and rough - when we get home.

But he doesn't let me get all the way home, rather, he stops us by a shop where he makes me wait as he runs inside. We're close to Asagi's place, but not close enough for that to be where he's going. I don't recognize the storefront he slips into and I just wait, wondering how he can walk in somewhere bloody and not get the cops called. But... his problem... not mine. I crack my neck and wait.

When he comes back out, he has a small package under his arm and he climbs back on, holding me tight again. "Go."

I take off like a bat out of hell. The wind whips at us, freeing my soul and tangling my hair. It feels like I imagine heaven would. Or maybe... just my heaven.

All too soon, we're in front of my apartment complex and we're climbing off the bike. I toss him the keys and take out my own for the door. I swipe my ID card to let us in and then we climb the stairs to my floor. We're inside in a matter of minutes and he's heading for the shower, stripping as he goes. I pick up the clothes, putting them into a plastic bag for disposal later. It can wait... I can't.

But when I get to the bathroom door, it's locked and I stand there, a pitiful look on my face. I knock. "Die?" Why's he locked it?

He growls and I back up a few steps. What'd I do wrong? Maybe nothing... maybe he's dealing with something. Did he get hurt? I knock again. "Are you hurt?"

"No." He snaps it at me and I turn away, a frown on my face and tears in my eyes. Fine. Then I'll sleep in my fucking room tonight then.

I slip into my room, not bothering with the light as I strip off, leaving my clothes where they fall. I can't bring myself to care that I smell like bleach and gasoline. With a sigh, I flop down on my bed, face first and remain there, unmoving, the faint scent of him lingering on the pillow from the last time we slept in here. He was sick then... running a fever. I turn over and wipe the tears away. Stupid.

I hear the shower turn on and I just let myself drift off to sleep. It's better that way... easier.

 

 

I don't know how long passes, but I'm woken by my bed shifting. Cracking my eyes open, I find Die, completely naked at the foot of my bed, smiling at me.

Breath hits the side of my neck and I stiffen, jerking away.

Die smiles at me from right beside me.

My eyes flick back to the foot of my bed, my heart going a million miles an hour. Die's still sitting there. Okay... I'm tripping out. I must have somehow come in contact with some drug or something. "D-Die?"

"Yes?" Both of them answer and I jerk in surprise.

"What's going on?" I don't care if I sound stupid. I want to know!

The Die at the foot of my bed chuckles as he starts to crawl up to me. "I asked you earlier if you could pleasure me twice as much... would you. You said yes. So... here it is. There's two of me."

The second breathes in my ear. "Can you take us?"

I start to tingle, getting the point of what Die was getting at now. It thrills me in some bass manner. I want it... I want them. I nod, swallowing hard. "Yes."

They both touch me at the same time, four hands running over my body, each one knowing how and where to touch me to turn me on the fastest. I'm hard within a minute, my body writhing within two. They move so fast, in tandem, that I can't even keep up with what they're doing.

Fingers penetrate me and I moan like a whore. I am a whore if I'll take it like this. But I don't want to object. I never dreamed of getting this chance... of having my lover twice. I don't even care how he did it. I can tell they're both him, just one colder than the other temperature-wise.

The first Die begins kissing the second and I can't help the moan that leaves my throat. They smirk in turn before they both focus on me once more. The warmer one - my baby - preps me further and then penetrates me in one smooth movement. I cling to him as he thrusts into me, hard and fast. It's always like this, frantic and needy, between us. I need him and he needs me.

The second Die, the colder one, holds me up, supporting me as he licks and nips at my shoulder. "Are you ready?" he asks, his voice deep and lustful.

I don't know what for, but I nod anyway, my body straining. I want this, whatever it is, I want it like nothing else I've ever wanted.

The first stills, holding me close and leaning back slightly as the second shifts behind me. And then I feel it, the wetness of the second's cock pressing at my entrance. My body shudders as his hands settle on my hips and he pushes in hard and fast.

I scream, I scream like I've never screamed before, the pain washing through my body like a drug. Just a little more... just the smallest amount. I want it. I need it. I always have.

Together, as one, they move, penetrating me and then pulling almost all the way out. My body stretches and the pain floods through me in the most exquisite crimson waves. The first drags his fingernails down my sides, opening wounds that are free to slick me in blood. The second leans down, piercing my neck with his fangs, drinking from me as they fuck my willing body.

Sounds fill the air - the sucking sound of blood being gulped down, the slap of flesh on flesh, the wet sound of my blood-slicked body between them. It's everywhere... blood everywhere. My blood. So beautiful.

A hand wraps around my cock and jerks me off. And just like that, I'm gone, my cry resounding in the air as I spill my seed all over Die's hand and my own abdomen.

He keeps moving until I'm done, then dropping his hand to my hip and holding me steady. "Are you ready?" Their voices in unison.

"I am." I pant out my reply, waiting on it all to come to an end, to feel it as it does.

Their pace speeds up, both of them almost brutal with me. My body protesting, but my mind loving every second of it. A mingled sound of pleasure hits the air and I feel them both begin to pulse, their hot release filling me in complete union.

No sooner is it over than I collapse back on the bed, the second Die disappearing into thin air, leaving only my lover, atop me, panting harshly, his face buried in my neck. I touch my shoulder to find puncture wounds, telling me it wasn't just an allusion.

Die pulls out of me, slowly moving us up the bed and tugging the blankets around us. "Well?"

I laugh softly, my own breath hard to catch. "How'd you do it?"

My half-vampire lover pulls up a small wax doll from beside me and waves it around before tossing it on the dresser. "Easy enough... if you believe in that kind of shit."

I smirk. "I do now."

He laughs as he leans down to kiss me. "Of course you do, baby... of course you do."

**The End**  



End file.
